Safe Haven
by BlueBellsFalling
Summary: After a long time of wondering with supplies running low no shelter and on top of that Judith getting sick it seems like there is no hope for Rick and his people. Until a stranger emerges from the wood offering them a safe haven. When getting burned some many times with the idea of a sanctuary will they take it or take their chances elsewhere. Read and find out Richonne/Caryl/Other
1. Chapter 1

**Safe heaven **

**This story came to me when I saw the promo for the next episode and they needed d a safe haven where they can live their lives instead of just surviving what is out there. I thought that maybe I write something about Alexandria but I don't really like that idea and so here is my take in it. I hope you enjoy it and please be kind but critical. This is my first TWD fanfic. **

**Chapter 1: Trust is a fickle thing**

Rick and his people were walking down the road that seemed to be getting nowhere. They have been on it since the early morning and it was passed noon. The sun was beating down on the backs making droplets of sweat roll down the heads. Rick closed his eyes and looked at the little angles he was carrying asleep and red from the heat. They need to find shade.

"Hey guys lets rest on the woods and maybe we can find something to eat." Rick said stopping and looking at his people who were barely standing on their feet.

"The canned food is almost finished we need to find something and soon." Maggie said letting go of Glenn's hand and wiping her forehead.

"Maybe Daryl can hunt for us?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded and passed Carol who was leaning into him to Glenn. He put his bow on and went into the woods to find something to eat. The rest of the people found a nice place in the shade and made fire.

"We need to find somewhere to bunk up and soon. We have been on the road far too long and we have been lucky so far but let us not stretch that luck more okay." Abraham said taking out the rest of the canned food that they had which was not much only five cans left. They had no shelter and no food. They were screwed Rick though and looked at Carl who sat down with his head in his hands and looked at Judith who was now waking up from her slumber and rubbing her beautiful blue eyes Rick smiled at his little ray of hope.

"The problem is that we are in the middle of nowhere. There are no houses for miles where we can go and hide in. We are stuck in this hell." Rosita said wiping of her brow as well and taking a long drink of her water.

"Maybe we should make camp here and look around the place find something that we can use. A cabin maybe and old factory." Carol said taking a drink of her water.

"That does not seem like a bad plan. We still have some hours of daylight so we will wait for Daryl to get back and we see what he thinks. Let us rest now." Rick said as Judith began to cry and looking for someone that was not him.

"Hey angel what is wrong." Rick said and wiped away her tears.

"She's hungry and she had been in that carrier for far too long give her to me." Michonne said and held out her hand. Rick smiled at her and gave her Judith who stopped crying as soon as Michonne took her. She began feeding the baby with a smile on her face and without seeing the big smile Rick gave her. Rick himself did not understand the feeling that he felt at this very moment. The sight of Michonne and Judith together made him smile as much as the sight of Carl and Michonne. She had become to them what in this world they lacked; a mother. She was a natural to. Looking at them brought butterflies to his stomach. Michonne felt eyes on her and saw Ricks blue ones staring at her making her heart flutter. She smiled back at him and turned her attention back to the little girl in her arms.

There was a noise and a twig breaking and nearly everyone jumped to their feet getting their weapons at the ready. They were all looking for the danger that was coming their way when Daryl emerge from the trees holding a couple of squirrels on his shoulder

"Don't shoot the one that will feed you." Daryl said and showed them half a dozen of squirrels with a proud look on his face. Everybody relaxed and sat back down. The fire was started and the meet was prepared and was in the process of cooking.

"We need to look in the forest for shelter because we cannot spend another night on the forest where a herd might be passing by." Sasha said and Tyreese nodded along with his sister.

"Some of us can go and look around the forest and hopefully we can find something today." Maggie said and leaned on Glenn tiredly who kissed her forehead.

"We should do this after we eat. Not wasting daylight and be in safety sooner rather than later." Abraham said and Rick nodded.

Judith began to cry and all looked at her way. The girl was never fussy at all like she knew they had a lot on their plate all ready. She only cried when something was wrong with her. Rick looked worriedly at Michonne and Judith.

"She has a fever Rick. She needs meds and we don't have any." Michonne said her voice breaking at the end. Rick touched his daughter forehead and his heart jumped to his throat at how hot his daughter was. She needed meds and she needed them quickly and yet they had nothing.

"Here put this on her head before we go. We need to break her fever soon as possible." Carol said and gave a damp cloth to Rick who was grateful for his friends and quickly put it on her head. Rick then did what he did not do in a very long time, he prayed to God that they find something to help his little girls because he would not survive losing her as well.

There was another noise coming from the opposite than the way that Daryl came. Again they were all on the feet weapons at the ready. Michonne held Judith closer to her yet again and ready to protect her with her life. The noises were coming closer and closer and no one could see anything. Their heart were beating faster and they all became more aware of their surroundings ready to fight anything coming their way.

When the noise was just were they were they saw a man emerging from the woods with a backpack on him and when he saw all the weapons pointing at him he stopped in their tracks and held up his hands on the air.

"Whoa, hold up, I mean you no harms." The stranger said not moving an inch with his hands still in the air.

"Who are you and what do you want." Rick said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I was walking in the other direction when I heard the little one cry and I thought that I might help. Come one I don't mean any harm to you people. Besides I am outnumbered so why would I want to try anything." The stranger tried to reason with the people that he encountered. They lowered their weapons but still held their closer to them than normally.

"Look I know you do not know me and I don't know you but I really am here to help you and nothing else." He said.

"How do you think you can help us? There is only one of you." Daryl said looking at the man suspiciously

"I have a camp not far from here. Well it's not a camp but a bunker and we have almost 300 people there. We go looking for people in need and help them. We have food shelter medicine." He said looking at them. Rick looked at his people who held the suspicious look. They both remembered Woodbury and Terminus so they did not jump to the proposition.

"So what is the catch?" Rick said and pointing his gun at the newcomer once again.

"There is not catch. My father want to help people to save the human race. You see he knows how the outbreak happened and he wants to stop it but it will be no use if there will be no people left. So we came to the bunker that my grandfather build if for a nuclear war and helped people ever since the outbreak. By the way my name is Nick." He said and let people process what he said. They already got their hopes up ones when they thought that this might end one day so they were not fooled at easy this time.

"You say your father knows how the outbreak happened. How does he knows it?" Rick asked.

"HE was working with the military and they were working on a bioweapon and that is how it started but when they saw what it did to people my father's team wanted to stop but it was too late. There was a breach on the system and some samples were stolen. My dad thinks it was the enemy and they let it out and now we are in here. My dad feels guilty that he did not stop earlier with the project so now he is helping. Really that is all. We do not want anything else." Nick said and they guys looked at him with strange eyes. Judith began crying even harder and Rick closed his eyes. He needed help that was for sure. Maybe this stranger could help. He did not trust him but his daughter needed help and for his children he would make a pact with the devil himself if that meant they were safe.

"What is wrong with this little one? I have a daughter not very older then her maybe I can help." Nick said and his soft blue eyes were looking at Michonne and Judith.

"She has a fever. A high one." Michonne said and Rick rubbed his hands on his face.

"Let me see if I have anything in my backpack and don't worry I am not going to take a weapon out." Nick said seeing the look on their faces. He took off his backpack and began looking through it. He then took out a syrup.

"On me I have just Calpol nothing else. Give her that to treat the fever but if it is something serious you need antibiotics for her. We have that if you can look passed you distrust just to help your daughter. You can leave as soon as you like if you do not want to stay. We are no prison." Nick tried to reason with the people in front of him. Rick sighed and bit the inside of his cheek thinking,

"I will give you some space to talk this over." Nick said seeing and going away a couple of meters to give them some space not before catching an eye of a very beautiful dark skinned woman who was next to a big guy. He smiled at her and left.

"What do you think guys?" Rick asked his people.

"We were already through this sanctuary for all type of shit and it did not work out." Daryl said looking at the guy who was looking at the ground and playing with his shoes.

"Yes I know but Judith is sick what if she needs something stronger than this." Michonne said holding the little girl who stopped crying and was whimpering now in her neck.

"Yes we can't risk her. What if he is actually is trying to help. We should take it up on his offer." Carl said looking at his little sister.

"He did say that they have 300 people so if it is a trap we will be outnumbered." Tyreese said.

"Yes but if we don't go we might be risking the little girl's life. He only came this way because he herd Judith cry. What if what he says is true we may finally find a place where we can live and not just survive?" Sasha said. A little ray of hope was rising in each of their heart wanting nothing more.

"I say we see what this place is. We need to help Judith." Carol said looking at Rick who nodded.

"I can't lose her guys and if you don't want to come with me I understand but I have to go. For her." He said looking at his little girl.

"We are not splitting again. We are all going with you." Glenn said. It was settled then. They were all going to this new place.

"Hey Nick I'm Rick and we are going with you for my little girl. Hear this if something happens to my people it is your life on the line." Rick said and the guy nodded.

"Don't worry we are not crazy. We are two miles from the place so if we are quick we can get there and help your girl as quick as possible." Nick said and they began walking guiding them to the place. Rick people were trailing behind him always alert always looking for a trap. Daryl was looking at the guy glaring holes in his back looking for a foul move. He was just walking and humming.

"You need to blink once in a while as well you know." Carol whispered to Daryl who just grumbled not taking his eyes away from the guy. Carol just shook her head at him

"Hey guys we are approaching the entrance. I have 15 people here. One need a hospital attention. She is a toddle so get Martinez ready. We are in time for dinner but please get them they privet dinner whole. And get my dad there as well. If you can keep my mother away for the time being. We do not need them to get scared." Nick chuckled as he was saying this as he was talking to the walkie talkie.

"Any more request princess. Should I run you a bath as well?" A female voice said with a mocking tome.

"Very funny stupid. I thought you were on cleaning duty not the guard duty." Nick said ticked off.

"It pays to be daddy's little girl and not mommy's boy." She said laughing.

"Fuck off bitch. You know mom has more to say than dad. Now get everything ready." Nick said put away his device and stopped.

The guys looked around and in front of them they saw a mountains. They were all covered in vines and other plants. Nick went and uncovered a metal section behind the vines and knocked hard on it. There was a noise and the door opened.

"Come on guys we need to go inside." HE said and went onside while the other people stood there for a second still debating but deciding to fallow him. Michonne was the first one to get in. She wanted to get her little girl some help.

It was pitch black inside when the door behind them closed and everybody tensed ready to face the enemy.

"Stop fooling around guys. Put the damn light on." Nick said annoyed.

"Man your no fun." The same female voice said and a soft light turned on. In front of them was a wide grey corridor where at the end was a big gate.

"Welcome to Margaret." Said Nick and the gate opened.

**So what you guys think? Should I continue this? Do you want to know what happens next? If yes please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Home**

As the gates opened the group saw a narrow corridor which at the end had another gate but this one was rather small.

"Those are the lifts. It is a bunker and people are leaving underground but it is safe. It is best not to thong about that too much if you are claustrophobic." Nicholas said and Sasha visibly paled and held onto her brother who smiled at her sympathetically.

Nick opened the door to the lifts where they can all fit in. The group went inside with much caution looking around and inspecting every aspect of the small confines moving room. Daryl was still studying Nick with narrowed eyes and gotten angry because he could not get a bad feeling out of the guy. Not one bit. He may be a simple redneck but he could tell what kind of people they were. He could see Michonne doing the same so he will have to ask her later what vibes she got from that guy.

The lifts moved down it was not a long journey but still the movement made them feel sick since they did not feel this sensation in a long time. When the door opened there stood a man. A big man. He was tall and burly with black and white hair and a beard that covered half of his face that was more while than black. He had warm brown eyes and back framed glasses on his nose. He looked very much like Nick so the group assumed that it was his father.

"Welcome to Margaret. My name is Charlie. I hope that you will like it here." He said with a warm voice and held out his hand to Rick who was at the front of the group. Rick looked at the extended hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

"Thank you for opening your home to us. I really appreciated. Especially right now. I'm Rick "Rick said swallowing his pride. He looked at his daughter who fell asleep on his shoulder, she was still warm with fever. He needed his daughter to be safe. He will pay the consequences later on.

"It's no problem at all. I have children as well and I will do anything to keep them safe even if they make it hard to do so." Charlie gave a pointed look to his son who looked at the floor. Nick looked back at his father and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nick why don't you take the rest of the group to the small dining hall while I take Rick to the hospital." Charlie said and Nick nodded. The group looked suspicious at the new men

"You guys go and I will be fine." Rick said and they nodded. Rick had a silent conversation with Daryl to keep them safe.

"I will stay with you. I need to see this little one get better." Michonne said and Rick gave her a big smile which made Michonne all fuzzy inside.

The group left and with Nick and Charlie led them through a narrow hallway into a circular room which had numerous of doors, he led them through a door and another hallway. They could smell the antiseptic and when they opened the glass door they felt like they were back into the normal world and at a normal hospital. The doctors wore white coats and scrubs and people were lying in bed some were sleeping and some were awake but none looked much harmed. One woman was holding a baby in her arms. She looked tired but happy.

"As you can see this is just like a normal hospital. Here you will not find any bad cases. Some people who we find need a lot of help and we keep them away from here. My people are professionals if that was what you were wondering. My daughter before all of this started worked in the hospital. She alerted the staff and we took most of the patient and they doctors in but some did not believe us. Shame really. I tried to save as many people as I can just for the fact that I was working on that virus before it got out. I tried to stop it but I could not. When my bosses found out I tried to destroy it them moved it away from me and as you can see the rest is a history." Charlie said as they moved through another glass door and in this room there was only children in. Some were wailing and some laughing loudly. Both Rick and Michonne looked in wonder at how many children they were here.

"We have many families here. Some children were already born here. We try and keep a normal life so people were getting married as well as having children. The more children the better. I will not be able to live forever. We need people on this planet. Lisa are you busy." Charlie said and a petite looking woman who could not be higher than 5'1 one with auburn hair tied in a high pony talk with big green eyes turn to look at them.

"No I am free. Come over here." They went in their compartment and Lisa turned to them

"So what is the name of this beauty?" Lisa asked,

"Judith." Rick said

"Okay I will need the daddy and the mommy to step out while I examine Judith. I know you just met me and I know that you probably don't trust me after being on the road for so long but I need all the room that I can get and as you can see there is not much of it." Lisa said and Michonne blushed deeply and was about to say that she is not the mom when Rick interrupted her.

"Okay we will be just outside." Rick did not like this but Judith needed help and she needed it quickly.

They sat down on the chairs nearby and Rick leaned back and closed his eyes. He still did not know what to do right now. Should they stay here or should they leave. Those people did not ring any suspicion to him and this place looked like they could leave and be happy and most of all safe.

"Why did you not correct her in there?" Michonne asked confused. Rick opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Do you mind?" Ricks eyes were boring into her making her look down at her hands. She needed to be strong. She could not let Rick see how he affected her.

"She might have been interested in you." Michonne whispered.

"I am not interested in her." Rick said and Michonne gave him one of those rare big smiles she had making Rick want to kiss her right on front of everybody. Michonne took Ricks hand in hers and he squeezed it. There was no need for anymore words about this situation.

"So what do you think about this place? About the people?" Rick asked Michonne

"With the Governor I cold straight away tell that he was bad news but here I can't. I believe that they are truly genuine and they want to help. What if this place is somewhere where we can be safe? It's a change instead of just being out there; instead of just making in. We can build a life here without worrying when the walkers or other humans will hit us. Where we will find food or water." Michonne looked.

"We will talk to the rest of the group and see what they want to do but I don't think that they would want to go out there." Rick said

"Rick they will do what you will tell them. If you tell them we will leave this instant they will follow you. You are their leader the; question is what you want to do.?" Michonne said.

"I want to give my children safety chance to live a normal life and I know that I can't do that out there. I want to keep everybody safe." Rick said and wiped a stray eyelash on Michonne's cheek. Ricks touch left a blazing fire on Michonne's cheek.

There was a move and Lisa came out to them.

"Judith is perfectly fine. It's just a cold. She will need to take antibiotic which I will bring you in a second. She will need a lot of rest and fluids and she will be perfectly fine. If hr symptoms worsen please come to the hospital. I will be right back." Lisa said and left. Michonne and Rick looked at each other relieved and went and see Judith who was laying down in a cot and mumbling a lot.

"Hey baby you will be just fine you hear that." Rick said picking her up and kissing her head just as Lisa came back and with a syrup.

"Make sure she takes it twice a day after she has eaten." Lisa said

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Rick said

"It was no problem that is what I am here for." Lisa said and left them with a smile. Rick took Michonne hand in his and Charlie came in with a big smile in his face.

"So who is hungry?" He showed them the way and Rick tried to remember the way.

"So how long this bunker does exists." Rick asked

"My family was crazy. They believed that the world will end at one point and look they were right. This was built by my grandfather. It was meant to withstand a nuclear bomb. My father finished it. They did a good job because they stocked up the place very good with all sorts of supplies and the generators have been gathering power for a long time and they still do. Once I started to work in the virus I knew something will go wrong along the way so I built lights in whole of the bunker. We have our own crops here and animals so we do quite well for our self. Every person works together to make this a normal functioning society. Some cook some work with the crops some with the animals some teach. They like it here and they are free to live at any moment that they like." Charlie said

"So do people leave this place?" Rick asked needing to know this.

"Yes sadly they do. Some people want to find their families and that is why they leave. If they are successful they come back. I will not turn anybody away." Charlie said and opened the door. Rick saw the whole group were sitting around the table laughing and eating. The table was full of food.

"Hey dad look at all the food." Carl exclaimed loudly and Rick smiled seeing Carl get excited by something again.

"Yes and did you say thank you." Rick said

"There is no need to thank anybody, we are glad to help." Said and woman from Ricks right. She had warm brown eyes and golden and silver hair in a bun.

"Here is some food for the little one I hope she will like it." She said and passed a plate to Michonne who took it from her with a kind smile.

"Thank you" Rick said and sat down. There really was a feast in front of him and he did not know where to start. From eating from cans again to eat fresh cooked meals is heaven.

"I will leave you guys to talk, I will come back later. Enjoy." Charlie said and took his wife's hand and left. Once the door behind closed Rick turned to the other.

"So what do you think? Should we stay here?" Rick asked his group.

"I don't see why not, we have food a roof over our heads. We do not have to be worried about the walkers. I think it is a good place." Glenn said looking at Rick

"We can built a life here. Start a family. I want to stay." Said Maggie holding onto Glenn's hand.

"I will do whatever you want to do Rick, I don't mind but we need to think about lil ass kicker is all." Daryl said.

"It's not safe out there. We shouldn't move. We can work here pull our weigh. It being out there." Sasha said.

"Okay I heard ya. So are there any objections to staying here." Rick said and not said anything or did anything

"We are staying then." Rick said with a rare smile of his and everybody cheered and shouted in glee. They had a place that they could call home.

"So what have you decided?" Charlie said when he came back to the room after everybody ate their fill and could barely move.

"We want to stay here. I promise we will pull our own weight. We will work hard to repay you for what you give us." Rick said holding a sleeping Judith in his arms.

"That is great. What I need from you right now is to rest for a couple of days get your strength up and then we will decide where you want to work. There is no rush." Charlie said clapping Rick on his shoulder. "Right now what we need to do is get you to your accommodation. I need you to tell me who wants a single room and double room or a family quarters." Charlie asked.

Rick looked at Michonne "Stay with us. With me." He looked deeply into Michonne's eyes who only could muster up a nod and a smile.

Daryl pulled Carol to the side "If you feel uncomfortable to share a room with I will understand but I really don't want to separate from you anymore." Daryl said blushing deeply.

"I know Pookie I don't want to be away from you. I don't mind sharing your room. It's not like you haven't seen me. You have been changing my bandages." Carol said squeezing Daryl's hand.

Tara Noah Eugene Sasha and Tyreese all took a single room and Carol and Daryl took a double room as well and Rosita took one with Abraham and Maggie took a room with Glenn. That left Rick Michonne Judith and Carl to take the family quarters.

**So how do you like the chapter? I know that this is very vague but I will be introducing characters in more depth later on. How do you like the Richonne and Caryl in here? I want for the day that those ships will become cannon. Those are my OTP's. Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3 Safe**

Maggie and Glenn went into their room and looked around. It was not much. It was a pleasant light blue colour. There was a double bed a dresser for their things and a nightstand at the bed. There was a door in the room that led to a bathroom with a shower a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. It almost fell like they were on a honeymoon in a hotel room. It felt normal nice.

Maggie sat down on the bed and began playing with the blanket looking at the bed. Glenn crouched in front of her and put his hands on her knees.

"What is going in your head right now?" Glenn asked in a whisper. Maggie looked at him with tears in her eyes and a small smile on his face.

"We can built a life here Glenn. We are safe so that means we can build a life. We can start a family." Maggie said and holding onto Glenn's face who had a small of his own imaging Maggie pregnant with his child.

"Yes we can. We have medical support here so we can prevent what happened to Lori happening to you. Our children will be safe and happy here." Glenn said and Maggie gave out a laugh for the first time in a long time.

"Children, you want more than one?" She said wiping her tear.

"Oh yeah once I start you will be pregnant all the time." Glenn said making Maggie laugh once more.

"I just think that Beth would love this place. She could grow up here and find someone to love. She could be happy here." Maggie said getting sad.

"Maybe she was the one that lead us here. She was guiding us so we could be here." Glenn said standing up and sitting next to his wife.

"Yeah I believe she did. She want us to be happy and be safe. I like to think that. I love you Glenn." Maggie said hugging her husband.

"I love you to Maggie so much." Glenn kissing Maggie's shoulder.

"So you want to take a shower with me?" Maggie said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh yea I am all about preserving water. Let's go." Glenn said getting up.

"I was more on the lines of trying to get pregnant." She said biting her lower lip.

"Oh, OOHH yea right. What are you sitting there yet go to the bathroom get ready and I will bring you some clothes for later." Glenn said

"We won't need clothes." She said dragging him by the shirt to the bathroom and closing the door behind them with a kick.

Daryl closed the door behind him and looked around the room which was nice beige colour with the same layout as the other room. Carol sat down on the best and put her head in her arms and rested her elbows on her tights. Her muscles were hurting and she was still a little sore from her car crash. Her shoulder blade was still healing. Her head was pounding and she felt a little sick from all the food that she ate. Her stomach was not used to this kind of food.

"You 'right?" Daryl said standing by the door awkwardly. "Maybe we should go to the hospital to check over you and see if you are healing right." Daryl said

"It's alright Daryl really. It will heal soon. I am just a little sore and that all. I just need to get cleaned up and get to sleep." Carol said looking at him with soft blue eyes.

"That Charlie guy said that there is a bathroom here. Oh look there it is go take a shower and lie down and rest. I will take the first watch." Daryl said automatically before catching himself

"Yeah we do not to take watch now and sleep with one eye open. I guess it will take a sometime to get used to it." Carol said

"Yea I could get used to this." Daryl said and sat down next to Carol and put his crossbow next to the bed. "Go take a shower and I will change your bandages." Daryl said

"Okay can you just pass me my backpack I will need to get some clean clothes?" Carol said. Daryl stood up and passed her backpack and watched as she looked for clothes. She was so beautiful, Daryl never met anyone quite like her. He was always in awe at her strength and beauty. He always wondered how she was able to be so thought and still be so soft at the same time. It was safe to say that when they were at the road before they found the prison his feeling for Carol got stronger but he only knew what they were when he saw her in the woods after Terminus. After not seeing her for so long and believing that she is dead to see her standing there with his crossbow he knew that he will never love anyone as much as he did Carol. To see her get hit by that car is the image that will forever haunt him. He swore that he will never let her in harm's way ever again.

"I will be right back." Carol said and went into the bathroom. Daryl began pacing back and forth in the room. He could not stand still. He knew that Carol was behind the door naked and wet. He wanted to go in there and kiss every inch of her body.

"What is stopping you Darlina. Stop being a pussy and go in there and make your woman feel good." He could hear Merle's voice in his head.

"Get out of my head you idiot." Daryl said to himself. He knew that Merle was dead but he still felt uncomfortable having his brother in his head and thinking about naked Carol.

"There goes nothing." He said and began taking his clothes off. He was not afraid for Carol to see his scars. She already saw them and he saw her. He only had his jeans on when he went into the small bathroom. She was in the shower but she knew that he was there. She looked at him over his shoulder and smiled at him. He took of his jeans and boxers and got into the shower with her.

The hot water was good but combined that with holding Carol and kissing her shoulder it was his heaven. He did not want to move from here. Ever.

"I was wondering when will you get here and I must said that you surprised me. I thought it would take you more time." Carol said closing her eyes as she felt Daryl's lips on her.

"Fuck it. No point playing around the bushed. I want you, you want me so fuck it. I will not waste more time without you." Daryl said with a raspy voice. He was not a romantic and he was glad that Carol did not want it.

They began to wash their bodies learning each other and massaging their sore bodies. They were too tired to do anything so once they were clean Daryl put Carol bandages on and they laid in the bed that was comfortable and fell asleep in each other arms.

Rick Michonne Carl and Judith went into their family quarters. When they first got in they were in a sort of a living room. It had one couch and one recliner and some books. There were 4 doors. Charli said that it was one of the bigger ones with 3 bedrooms. He was so glad that Carl will have his own room. An actual room not a cell in a prison.

They went to check out the first door which lead to a single bedroom which was not very big but big enough. It was painted a midnight blue colour and it had single bed a desk and a dresser. It was enough for Carl. They checked another room and this one was the master bedroom it was a cream colour with a double bed and a dresser and a nightstand there was no door to the bathroom. The next door was a little bathroom with a toilet shower and a sink just like any other. The last door led to what would be Judith room. It was the smallest bedroom and it was painted a light purple colour it had a cot and a playpen that could be put in the living room. It had some toys but not much.

Rick put the sleeping baby in her bed leaned on the wall and wiped his face with his hands. It was much more than they had in years. It was actually home, they could call it their home. Rick waited for something just to wake him up and realising that he was juts dreaming and that he was sleeping on the forest floor.

"Hey dad you're okay?" Carl looked at his dad.

"Yes son I think I am. It's just hard to believe it you know. It's a home and it's ours." Rick said and hugged his son. Michonne just looked at the boys and smiled.

"See I told you there are good people in the world." Carl said and Rick nodded. Carl looked at his dad and Michonne. "So are we are now like a family all 4 of us?" Carl asked. Rick and Michonne and they smiled at each other looking lovingly at each other.

"Yes we are a family. All four of us." Rick said taking his Michonne's handing his and kissing it.

"Cool. I am taking a shower first." Carl shouted and ran for the door.

"No I wanted to go first." Michonne shouted as the door closed behind Carl.

"I was first ha." Carl shouted from behind the closed door.

"Just wait till you get out here. You will regret it." Michonne called back. Rick just laughed at the situation. It seemed like this will be his life now and he did not mind at all. He actually began to love it.

They both sat down on the couch and Michonne looked at Rick

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch until Carl gets used to the idea of us?" Michonne asked Rick and he frowned at that.

"He said it was cool" Rick began to play with Michonne's fingers.

"I just don't want him to feel uncomfortable." Michonne said putting her head on Ricks shoulder.

"He will be fine and you will not sleep on the couch. We will both sleep in the bed and enjoy it." Rick said kissing Michonne's forehead. She just smiled and closed her eyes for a second and so did Rick. When Carl got out from the bathroom he saw his father and Michonne sleeping together on the couch. He smiled and went to his own bedroom and fell asleep in a bed.

**How did you like this chapter, as you ca see this are the tree main ships I will be focusing on but other will also be mentioned. I hope you enjoyed Maggie/Glenn plans of starting a family. What about Caryl Romance and Richonne. Please review. **


End file.
